


Days 20 and 21" How is this supposed to work again?" and Public Restroom

by AshTheFannibal (Nicestofthedamned)



Series: Taboo January Writing Challenge [17]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Dom Hannibal Lecter, Dom/sub, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Sub Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicestofthedamned/pseuds/AshTheFannibal
Summary: Will and Hannibal go shopping, they make a side trip to the bathroom.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Taboo January Writing Challenge [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592833
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Days 20 and 21" How is this supposed to work again?" and Public Restroom

Hannibal was happy to have Will at his side for his shopping run. Often Will stayed behind because he found himself growing more and more disinterested as the time drug on. Hannibal had to look over everything it seemed. They hadn’t been at their new home long enough for him to be familiar with what and where the store stocked his favorites. He was looking over what appeared to be every container of coconut oil when Will decided to have some fun.   
“Daddy, how is this supposed to work again? We use this instead of lube because it makes my ass taste better too?” Will announces to Hannibal, as well as the couple on the other end of the aisle looking at baking materials.  
Hannibal turns slowly and looks at Will, shocked at his statement.   
“Yes, that’s right, darling,” he answers and pats him on his shoulder trying to play it off as if it is the most normal of grocery shopping topics. Will smiles a wide mischievous smile because he lives to make his Daddy Dom squirm and rarely gets the opportunity to make it happen. He knows it won’t be without consequence, but it is amusing.  
Hannibal wraps up his shopping and walks he and Will over to the bathroom at the back of the store.   
“I’ll watch the cart.” Will offers.  
“You will not, you will come with me,” Hannibal corrects him. He escorts Will into the restroom and locks the door behind them. “Drop your pants and put your hands on the wall in front of you,”  
Will looks at Hannibal and blinks rapidly, embarrassed to be corrected in the private area of a public space.   
“Your pants, Will, drop them now,” Hannibal says again in a cool even tone.  
Will unbuckled his belt and unzipped his slacks and pushed his pants down to his ankles. He places his hands out in front of him against the wall as he was told. Hannibal stands close behind him and slips a finger against Will’s collar.   
“How is this supposed to work again?” Hannibal taunts him “I lead and you follow?”  
“Yes, Sir,” Will says softly.  
Such a meek voice for a man talking about our intimate time in a grocery store loud enough for the other shoppers to hear.   
“I was playing and there were only two other people in the aisle,” Will says in defiant tone.  
Hannibal snatches Will’s hair and turns his head to look him in the eye.  
“Insolent boy,” Hannibal says to the back of Will’s neck. “This was going to be a hand spanking but it’s clear that you don’t appreciate the gravity of the situation.”  
Will gets it, he just doesn’t agree. He thinks that Hannibal is overreacting, but he dare not tell him that. He also wonders if he is only overreacting to have an excuse to do this to Will in public. Will considers that while he listens to Hannibal remove his belt from its loops. Hannibal folds it over in half and rounds it out into a loop.   
“One” Hannibal calls out the numbered spankings to Will’s bare bottom. “Two” Will hisses at the intensity, no warm-up for mouthy boys. “Three, four, five.” He tries to grip the wall, but its flat surface offers no place to hold on. “Six, seven” Will felt his cock beginning to react and he knew that soon Hannibal would notice as well. “Eight” A hand reaches around and rubs against Will’s growing cock.   
“Do you enjoy being corrected like this, my disobedient boy?” Hannibal asks.  
“It’s arousing to be nude from the waist down with you belting me in a public restroom, Sir,” Will responds.  
“So it seems,” Hannibal says with a smile. “I just thought that I’d answer your question from earlier. Yes, ordinarily I prefer cooking oils to lubricate you with. Sometimes though, it’s not about a flavorful experience. It’s about pounding your pink hole until you can’t walk out of a public restroom properly. “  
He takes a tube out of his coat pocket and squeezes some lube out and thrust two fingers into Will. Will pushes back and immediately wishes that his body had not made that choice. His ass stings as the fingers move in deep and hard. Just as he is relaxing to take them they are removed and Hannibal enters Will at a brutal pace. Will’s hands slide on the slick tile on the bathroom wall. Hannibal pulls out and turns him around.   
“Put your hands on the counter,” Hannibal orders him and Will faces the mirror and puts his hands onto the cold bathroom counter. He can see Hannibal’s face behind him and the expression is terrifying and irresistible. He lines his cock up again and slams into Will. Will cock bobs untouched and leaking from the force that Hannibal is putting into him. These rough merciless fucks make Will wish to be fucked to pieces and then out back together under Hannibal’s skillful touch.   
There is no kissing, no words of endearment, no caressing, it’s just hard, fast and efficient thrusts inside of Will until finally he spills inside of him and Will sees his eyes go blank in the mirror behind him. It’s a chilling expression that makes him tingle with the feeling of being used.   
“Get dressed, we have to check out and go home,” Hannibal says calmly as if he hasn’t just grudge fucked Will against the counter. Will looks at him for a moment and moves to get his clothes. His cock is leaking and he hopes that he will get to tend to it later, he dare not ask now. After all, they have to check out and go home, Hannibal said.


End file.
